RBD Meets New DIRECTIONS
by Maryfer7
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS when a famous band in Mexico decided that its time for a break and what better than going to a normal school? what new drama will this band bring to the glee club? will they break hearts or heal them?


**RBD Meets New Directions**

A/N : This story is by my Little sister. Hope you like it! Hello! Summary: Rbd leaves Elite Way School and transfers to WMHS . They learned english. Roberta and Diego still pretend to be on a relationship so that he doesn't have to leave the band. What new drama will this band bring to WMHS?:)

**Disclaimer: i don´t own anything ewverything belongs to the creators of RBD and Glee. I don´t own the song…"Family" by RBD.**

Chapter 1: Pilot

Mia POV

I woke up to find Roberta and Lupita still sleeping. We had to share a room and the boys share another one upstairs . We just moved in last week but today we are staring high school. I went and took a shower and when I came out they were still asleep. I decided on taking just a short and a blue tshirt I left my brown hair down and when to the kitchen to make breakfast about 5 minutes later Lupita woke up and when to take a shower. Then the boys came to eat breakfast.

*Don't you guys have a home?* I asked sarcastilly.

*Even thought you deny it you girls like having us around* Giovanny said gloating about himself.

*Shut Up and start eating as soon as you all are ready we will head to school* I told them.

Then sudenly Lupita came out.

She was wearing skinny jeans and a pretty blouse .

*I'm ready I don't feel like eating.* She said. So we were both ready. Then the front door opened and in came Roberta in skinny jeans , a red t shirt and a black leather jacket. So we all were ready. Lupita , Roberta and I went in Roberta's car and the boy's use Diego's car. We all enter together. I acted as a model and some people turned and saw me with weird eyes but I didn't care.

Roberta Pov

*Kay guys my first class is Spanish* I told them. So is mine said Diego and Giovanny.

*I'm going to french* said Lupita.

*Me too* Said Miguel.

*So I'm going alone to Math * She put on a puppy face.

Roberta POV Spanish Class

When we got there we weren't sure if it was the right class so we told Giovanny to go in and ask.

*Usted es Mr. Shue* Said Giovanny pretending to sneeze when he said his name.

*Yes and is Shuester* He told Giovanny. So we went in . He told us to introduce ourselves to the class.

*Class this are our new students please introduce yourselfs* He told us.

* I'm Diego , this Roberta and he is my friend Giovanny* Said Diego.

*Okay Roberta you can sit next to Puckermann, Puckermann raise your hand.*

That Puckermann was hot so I decided to smile at him. And I started flirting .

*Diego you can sit next to Santana , raise your hand.*

I could see that they started flirting too. So I decided to write a note to Puckermann and make sure that he saw I wrote:

Tonight 8 my house

And I gave him my adress . He just smiled.

French Class

Miguel POV

I sat next to a blonde girl. She had curly hair and a sweet smile. She was wearing a dress with a cardigan and she seem kind of shy.

*Hi* I told her.

*Hi * She said and she gave me a soft smile then she started down to her notebook again.

I could see Lupita talking to a class was over I walked out next to Lupita.

Math Class

Mia POV

As I walked in I found out the teacher wasnt there yet which was good. I found a seat next to a tall guy.

*Hello* He said smiling.

*Hi* I told him.

*So you are one of the new ones?* He asked obviously knowing the answered.

*Yeah and by the way my name is Mia* I said.

*My name is Finn* He said.

I couldnt stop thinking about him all class.

After Spanish class.

Diego Pov

I didn't know why but I felt jealous when I saw Roberta flirting with that jock. I saw them talking after class which make me even more jealous. So I decided to invite Santana over.

*Hey * I told her.

*What do you want?* She asked .

*YOU * I told her smirking.

*Tonight your house 8* She said. So I wrote the adress on her hand.

Santana POV

I saw Puck with that new girl so I decided to kiss Diego.

He just smirk and walked away.

Roberta POV

I can't believe Diego kissed that girl. So I just kept on talking with Puck.

*So umm I will wait for you* I told him smiling.

Then suddenly Diego came over.

*What were you doing * he said placing a hand around my shoulders.

I looked at him confused .

*Talking * said Puck closing his locker.

*Good cause she is taken* He said and Puck walk away.

* Why did you did that?*¨I asked but he just walked away.

After class: French

Quinn POV

The cute guy that actually talk to me without judging me walk off the class with one of the new girl but again who would like a pregnant teenager. So I just walked out with Sam we both were talking about glee club.

Miguel POV

As I walked out with Lupita by my side I could see that the sweet girl was talking to a blonde guy. Yeah I guess she wouldn't like a simple guy like me so I just kept walking and talking to Lupita who was talking about a club but I wasn't paying much attention.

Lupita POV

As soon as I walked out the room I saw Rachel talking to a cute guy. He had curly brown hair and bue grenish eyes.

As I walked near them .

*Hi Rachel* I told the brunnette.

*Hi Lupita this is Jesse, Jesse she is Lupita* He just smiled. He had the sweetest smile anyone could have.

*Hi Lupita* He said interrumping my thoughts.

*Ummh Hi Jesse* I told him smiling sweetly.

*So Lupita I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join glee club* Rachel said smiling.

*Well first I will like to ask my friends to see what activity they are going to choose* I told her .

*Well you can join more than one* She said trying to convince me.

*Okay* I told her giving up.

After Math class

Mia POV

As I was about to walk out of the class Finn stop me.

*Hey* He said.

*Hey* I told him.

*I know we hardly know each other but there is an amazing club were you sing and I was asking myself if you will like to audition* He said with a sweet smile.

*I'm going to think about it* I said walking out.

Finn POV

I saw Mia walking out. She was way too pretty. Not even Quinn looked as her. I shrugged. How could I be thinking about any other girl when my girlfriend is pregnant.

*Let's go* Said my stepbrother's bff , Blaine.

LUNCH

RBD

*Hey guys* Said Mia walking over to her friends.

*Hey Mia* Said Lupita.

*So how was your first class?* Ask Miguel .

*Well I meet the hottest guy ever* Said Roberta.

*And I met the hottest girl* Said Diego putiing a hand over Roberta which he knew make her angry.

*Well I met a cute guy and a friend* Said Lupita.

*Well I met the dumbest girl ever.* Said Giovanny joing the group.

*Well I met the sweetest guy* Said Mia dreamily.

*Well I met a sweet girl * Said Miguel.

Just as they were talking Miguel saw the girl looking around the cafeteria , she seem as if she didn't know where to sit but finally she sat beside a tall guy who just put his hand around her waist.

*So guys my new friend ask me if we want to join the glee club , there you sing so I personally think is good for the band* Said Lupita .

*Well I'm in* Said Giovanny.

*I'm in* Said Diego , they all knew he love music.

*Well I'm in* Said Roberta thinking about revenge towards Diego.

*And you guys?* Ask Lupita.

*We will think about it * Said Mia.

Lunch Glee Club.

*Hey guys* Said Quinn joining the club.

*Hey * Said Finn hugging her sweetly.

*So I'm surprise you sat with us * Said Rachel embrace by Jesse.

*Yeah you two in the losers table* Said Kurt who was sitting beside Blaine. They all knew Quinn was going to sit with them but Finn, he belonged with the jocks. Santana , Mike , Matt , Britany and Sam always sat in the popular table.

*Well things have changed* Said Finn.

*Well it doesn't matter Finn , you go sit with the jocks and I will just go somewhere else* Said Quinn furious at how their team was treating them that way. Miguel from his table could see Quinn furious so he decided to follow her.

Quinn , Miguel Hallway

Miguel POV

I found Quinn crying besides her locker.

I hugged her and let her cry. Then I calmed her down.

*What happen?* I asked.

*It, it,its jjjuust that no onne trreaats mme thhe samme* She said crying her eyes out.

*Why?* I asked worried.

*Yoou havvenn't nootice?* She asked looking me in the eyes.

*No* I told her honestly.

*I'm Pregnant* She said running away. For a moment I just stayed there shocked but then I ran after her.

*It's okay* I told her.

*Please be my friend * She begged me.

*Yeah * I told her,

*No one wants to be my friend* She said crying sooo hard.

*Yes they like you then who was that tall guy?* I asked her trying to cheer her up.

*Uhh he is just my friend for now but when he..* She couldn't finished her sentence before breaking down. I was confused but I just hugged her.

After School

Roberta

Well I'm going to try for glee club and if I don't get in I'm going to try out for cheerios.

Miguel

Well I'm going to audition for glee club just for Quinn.

Giovanny

Since almost everyone is getting to glee club so am I.

Lupita

I'm auditioning for glee club, I hope I get in.

Diego

I love music So why not Glee Club and just cause my dad make me tomorrow I'm trying out for Football

When all of them found out that glee club was for losers everyone had second thoughts except for Lupita

Mia

I'm defenitely not going to be a loser so I'm just trying out for Cheerleader tomorrow.

Glee Club

Mr. Shue was about to start the class when Lupita walked in.

*Yes?* Asked Mr. Shue.

*I will like to audition* Said Lupita.

*Okay I wasn't expecting you but sing a song* Said Mr. Shue.

Song Starts

Lupita:whooo No matter what you need from me you know you got it

(Miguel y Giovanny start to hear from outside)

Lupita: If I can give you anything You know you got it

(Miguel enters)

Miguel Lupita: You can call me any moment If you need some love I'll be there II'l be there , II'l be there (Miguel looks at Quinn)

(Giovanny enters)

Giovanny: If something is broken in your heart You know II'l fix it

(Diego and Roberta hear from outside)

Lupita: II'l never gonna let you down You know I'm mean it

(Diego and Roberta enter)

Everyone: You can call me any moment If you need some love II'l be there , II'l be there , II'l be there cause we'll always be

(Mia hears and smiles and enters)

Everyone: Family you got a friend in me Family I'm in your destiny II'l be around no matter how II'l be there II'l be there for you

Diego: If you just want to run away II'l drive you anywhere

Roberta: If I'm the pill to ease your day II'l be there every day

Everyone: You can call me any moment If you need some love II'l be there , II'l be there , II'l be there cause we'll always be

Everyone: Family You've got a friend in me Family I'm in your destiny

Miguel: I'll be around no matter how i'll be there i'll be there for you

(long music only part in which they dance while having fun)

Mia: You can call me any moment If you need love I´ll be there, I´ll be there, Cause we´ll always be

Everyone: Family You´ve got a friend in me Family I´m in your destiny

Everyone: Family You´ve got a friend in me Family

(Mia runs out and Finn tryies to go after her but he stays with Quinn)

Author´s Note: thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think…


End file.
